Story telling anyone?
by Shinigami Fuzzy
Summary: "Hey, since we are all here, how about a ghost story telling competition?" said Naruto. Little did they know what the consequnce are.AU.
1. Naruto

Hi…

I'm back with a ghost story!

This will have a second chapter if my friends 'advice' me about something.

Most of the stories are from my friend, Sok min, who has the third eye.

This would be scary…

This story will be updated as soon as possible.

/

"Hey, since we are all here, how about a ghost story telling competition?" said Naruto.

"Fine…" The rest of them answered in unison.

It was during the December holidays when Naruto invited the rest of the gang to his home for a party.

His gang included:

1) Sasuke

2) Sakura

3) Ino

4) Kiba

5) Chouji

6) Tenten

7) Hinata

8) Shikamaru

9) Shino

10) Lee

And they were sitting like these around a circle table:

Tenten-Ino-Sasuke-Sakura-Naruto-Hinata-Kiba-Chouji-Shikamaru-Shino-Rock lee

Naruto then declared," Okay, I'm gonna start first, then followed by Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke and finally, Sakura."

Minutes elapsed and finally, the rules are made and discussed before all of them agreed with them.

Rules:

-Nobody is allowed to repeat any stories that are being mentioned by someone. If found guilty of cheating, the person will be fined and the money will be used to treat us to some Ramen (you can guess who said this rule now, right?)

-No sound effects are allowed

-If you want to get out of this competition, you will have to do a dance for us after the competition.

"OK, time for our long awaited competition to begin! Drum roll please!"

Which nobody did.

"Ghost telling competition begins…. Now!"

And with that, Naruto begin with his story.

/

A few years back, a school organized this day long hike, compulsory to all students. They were supposed to be there at 12 noon, and leave the place by sundown, 7pm. This event was also organized in such a way that each class was divided into half, and each half went on different days. This arrangement was made to allow form teachers to take care of a small group of students only, to ensure maximum safety for all.

Class 3A set off on Monday and Tuesday. Maki was the form teacher of 3C, and he was supposed to take his group of 15 on Friday.

While they were there, they were enjoying the serenity and picturesque view of the surroundings. A few hours passed, and the sun began to disappear below the horizon.

Before they stepped on the ferry back to school, Maki did a head count for his group. Maki counted to 14, but the 15th person was nowhere to be found. Maki panicked, and he recounted, but there were still 14 people in the group. It was then he realized that Kendrick was nowhere in sight. None of the other 14 students also realized that Kendrick was missing, or saw him disappear anywhere during the trip, as he was the only one without a partner. Experated, they left the area first, and Maki returned later with a group of teachers to search for Kendrick.

They hunted the area till 3am with the help of police officers, but still to no avail. Finally, they surrendered and returned home, feeling worn out.

The next year, the same event was organized. This time, Maki was to take the 2nd half of class 3H (10 people) for the hike. It was the final class of the level.

The hike proceeded uneventfully, this time with him keeping extra precaution on the students. It was soon sundown again, and Maki did a head count before allowing the children to board the ferry. This time, he counted to 11. Thinking that someone was playing a fool, Maki got angry and shouted at them, reminding them about the missing person the year before. He counted again, but still got to 11. The last person in the far end of the row was standing with his head bowed down, and was a distance away from the 10th person. He did not seem to be with us when we arrived at the camp, but he was wearing our school's uniform. Feeling a chill run down his spine, Maki went up to him to find out who this funny fellow was. When he approached him, the surrounding air felt cold. He looked up slowly with downcast, lifeless eyes, and said in a low voice "He…llo...Mr... Chan...Why...Did….you…leave…me…behind…?"

It was Kendrick, the missing person from 3C the year before. His badly decomposed body was later found in a waterlogged swamp, stuck beneath a huge fallen tree trunk. It seemed that he fell in and drowned while they were having their lunch break during the previous year.

/

I hope that this did not scare anyone of you.

If yes, then I got to say sorry.

Read and review!


	2. Hinata

"O-Kay so that's yours story, Naruto?" Ino asked in a voice similar to Hinata's.

"Well duh, dattebayo!" was his reply.

"It was scary…" Hinata whispered.

Heads was nodded in agreement of what Hinata just commented.

"Hey! It's your turn right now isn't it Hinata!" Kiba shouted.

"Yeah come on tell us a story!" The others added on.

"If you all insist…" Hinata said.

"Whoosh…"

A sudden loud noise interrupted Hinata as she was about to open her mouth and speak.

A few shivers were seen and some screams were even heard.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, holding on to Sasuke.

"I'll go and check." said Naruto. After all, it was _his_ house.

And with that, he went down the corridor leading to the kitchen to return after a few minutes.

"So, what was it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Was it a spirit?" asked Chouji, shivering so badly that the bag of potato chips that he was holding on to was also shaking.

"Nah, it was the wind." Naruto said while sitting down.

"Whoosh!" the wind blew hard. The tree branches were banging into Naruto's house's window as if they wanted to get in.

"Sigh. Anyway, get on with your story Hinata."

* * *

Two college roommates were complete opposites, one liked to study while the other liked to party. In preparation for their upcoming midterms, the studious roommate (Jane) planned a Friday night of studying while the partier (Mary) decided to go to a frat party.

The two were friends, regardless of their differences, and while Mary got ready for the party, she tried to get Jane to go. Jane insisted on studying and Mary set out for the party. Jane agreed to leave the door unlocked, so that Mary wouldn't have to bring her keys.

While Mary was at the party, she met up with another group of friends and they convinced Mary to stay at their place for the night. Mary agreed but had to stop back at her room to get her keys. It was about 2 a.m. when Mary got back. She snuck in and grabbed her keys, leaving the lights off, not wanting to wake her roommate.

The next morning Mary walked home, intent to ask Jane for some study help. When she reached her room and opened the door she saw Jane murdered at her desk! Written on the wall in Jane's blood was "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?"

* * *

End of chapter

This isn't scary so I hope that it won't give you nightmares.

Anyway, I will be stopping either 'The Light' or this story for a while and I need to finish either one of them before continuing with the others.

Thanks!


	3. Kiba

"Wow…" Tenten commented on Hinata's story.

"I didn't know that you can tell stories like these! You're cool man! Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

All of them agreed with Naruto.

They did not know that Hinata was not 'innocent after all.

"Un. Anyway, whose next?" Kiba stated.

The rest of the gang looked at each other before Naruto shouted at kiba, "What was that? Are you trying to get someone else to articulate their story to us and you can just skip a turn? Why don't you just admit that you were scared by Hinata's story and want to pull out? I'm not asking you to buy me some ramen or what, scary-cat!"

And with that, Kiba exploded.

"What? You call me a chicken? I'll show you that I'm not one by telling you a ghost story that will surely freak you all out. This is even better than yours and Hinata's! (Hint, hint)."

"Oh yeah, then prove it!"

"Fine!"

//////////

One of my friends managed to secure a renovated colonial resort, it those sort of corporate owned mansion actually. Humongous, looks damn old on the outside but the interior was top notch. It had a very nice view, out of the balcony you actually can see a Beach. But other than that the surrounding was very dark and deserted.

It's near to the holiday resorts .In fact they were in the same area.

So we guys decided to stay for a full week ourselves, the adults left after the 4th day because they grew bored of cards and TV, and being the adventurous pre-teens we were, we decided to explore the surrounding areas.

There was this much larger and dilapidated mansion on top of a hill beside our place.

We climbed the worn-out tarmac driveway that led to the house. As we climbed, one of my female friends (let's call her C for now) kept insisting that we turned back cause she's not feeling that good. So being MACHO guys, we mocked her and insisted she came along.

So we reached the house entrance.

It was at least 2 times the size of our mansion, easily 3/4 of a football field. The windows and doors were bolted up with planks (typical haunted house material, I know) and they were falling off due to old age( imagine how old that house was) .

For some heavy wood planks to disintegrate by a soft nudge.

We made our way into the house. Smelt musty, like your long-forgotten closet. Other then that the house was practically undisturbed compared to others popular haunted spots. No graffiti, no condoms, no candles and stuff. We explored the entire lobby, yes a lobby. That place is THAT big. We dare not climb the grand staircase in the middle because it was falling apart.

Then I found this table with some objects lying on top right underneath the stairs. Some form of altar.

I recognize any of the figurines on the altar. So I asked my friend to shine his torch at my direction. What I saw made me almost scream man. The 3 figurines were porcelain toys. Like those cutesy little gals. Then we were thinking like WTF?. This is getting wrong. What the toys doing in a place like this.

Then suddenly C screamed.

Bewildered, we asked her what's wrong. She just closed her eyes and kept saying "I wanna get out of here" then this macho jumbo fella in my group asked her sternly what was wrong. She just shook her head frantically and just told us to get out.

And so we did. No doubt puzzled more than scared. Then back at the resort we asked her what she saw, she said that when I asked my friend to shine the torch at the altar, she saw some pale shadowy figure standing right behind the altar which was looking at me and the other guy in front of the altar. And that figure was only a bit taller that the altar. So technically a kid ghost I presume.

Then she tried to look elsewhere cause she was too scared, then she looked up on the 2nd floor staircase. Then she saw a few of those white figures, some big some small all looking down at us. That was when she screamed. Still managed to make me scared after all these years. Anyways the place we lived in is no longer there but that mansion on the hill is still there.

////////////

End of chapter

Isn't it OMG? When I first heard this story, I was like so scared

And one of the reviews even said that the first few stories were scary (Sorry)!

I was like thinking,"Huh? I didn't even feel scared at all after reading them."

Well, review and tell me how you felt about this story and if I should continue writing this kind of scary story or just like the ones before this.

Thanks!


	4. Chouji

"…."

The whole room was silent after hearing Kiba's story.

Chouji stopped munching on his tidbits.

Sakura held on to Sasuke as if she was holding on to her life.

Naruto's jaws dropped.

Flick-flick.

The light of the living room flickered and cause a few screams out of the girls.

The guys were also terrified.

After a few flicks, the light was back to normal.

Sighs were heard.

"…So let's continue with this competition, okay?" Tenten suggested.

"It's Chouji's turn, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Chouji, tell us your story."

/////////////////

This happened 1 year ago. I was walking at school normal routine going canteen. The art room was clearing their old art piece because they wanna shift to another block and they're no longer needed.

There's one nice painting of a girl's portrait. I took it and bought it home. Strange things happen from that day onwards. Every time I want to sleep, I will see the picture and noticed her eyes are moving. When I on the light, nothing will happen. When it's dark, it happened, so I decide to tell my brother about it. As he's from commando unit, fear wasn't on his side. He sleeps below and stared the painting.

I was sleeping peacefully one day when I heard my brother using vulgar. I woke up and he was wearing his army uniform and his red beret. He was actually scolding the painting. After sometimes, the painting burns by itself. My brothers took the ash and threw it somewhere. He told me that his beret crest was blessed by 7 religions every year. So there was no need to worry.

From that day onwards, I bought the army crest at beach road and keep it in my purse. Till now, I'm happy because everything fine.

////////////////////////////////////////////

End of chapter

Read and review!


	5. Shikamaru

"I didn't know that you are such a great story teller, Chouji!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Get on with yours. It's your turn now."

"Fine. What a drag."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

This story is about a haunted doll.

This particular doll was about the size and weight of a young toddler, and it's name was William. My grandmother bought William at a flea market in the mid 1970s. He (it, whatever) was dirty, naked, and torn–but she saw something about him that she liked, so she bought him anyway. She brought the doll home, cleaned it up, bought toddler-sized clothes for it to wear, named it, and sat it in the rocker in her parlor.

Once or twice a year Grandmother would buy William a new outfit to wear and give him another good cleaning, then back in the rocker he would go. William sat there for years. William always scared me when I was a kid. Not only did I have the aforementioned mannequin phobia to deal with, but William himself was strange-looking. He was a very lifelike doll, but on his face he wore an expression that struck me as much too aware and knowing to belong to a child of the age William was supposed to be. Rather than as a toy child, I regarded William as an adult in miniature, and not a particularly nice adult at that. To me, when I was ten, William looked like he knew where I slept, and wanted me to know that he knew.

If garlic had been a deterrent for dolls instead of vampires, my room would have smelled like a pizza. But William never visited me while I was growing up, and he never gave any indication that he was anything other than a big doll with a strange expression. Until my grandmother passed away, and William went to live with my Aunt Lorraine and Uncle Nelson. Lorraine's kids, Michelle and David, were 11 and 9 respectively, just about the age I had been when I first encountered William, and their reaction to him was remarkably similar. He made them nervous. Their mother had propped up William on a wing back chair in the living room, and both kids told me that it was eerie to get up at night to use the bathroom and find William dimly illuminated by the hall light, seeming to watch their comings and goings. From his seat, they said, William could clearly see the doors to both their rooms–doors they began keeping closed at night so William couldn't watch them sleeping. "Even with the door closed," Michelle remembered recently, "It was like I could feel him staring at me, waiting for me to come out." Eventually, William stopped waiting.

One night, David got up to a sleeping house for a trip to the bathroom, and was surprised to find that William wasn't in his usual spot. David was the younger of the two children, but also the more level-headed. He decided that his mother must have moved the doll after he had gone to bed, maybe to clean it up or dress it in a new set of clothes, as my grandmother had done. He finished in the bathroom and returned to bed, neglecting to shut his door. And as he tucked himself back in, his sleepy eyes widened in alarm. There, back in his usual spot, was William. David leapt from his bed and quickly closed and locked his bedroom door. "I didn't know where William had been," he said, "but I sure didn't want him in my room." A few nights later, Michelle awoke to take a trip to the bathroom. Casting a wary eye at William, she found him in his usual spot on the chair. On entering the bathroom, she noticed that the toilet paper roll was empty, so she returned to the hall where a new package was in the linen closet just outside the bathroom.

Once back in the hall, she yelped in alarm. William was crumpled on the floor, about 4 feet in front of his chair. "To me," she said, "it looked like William had climbed down and headed for the open door of my room, but stopped when I came out of the bathroom." Michelle ran back into her room and huddled in her bed. The bathroom would wait until morning. She fell into a fitful sleep, and woke early with the sun just beginning to stream in through her window. Her need for the bathroom was urgent now, so she hurriedly unlocked and opened her door. And screamed, rousing the rest of her family from their beds, because when she pulled open her door, William fell into the room. He had apparently been leaning against the door, waiting for it to open.

Lorraine and Nelson hadn't been oblivious to the goings-on. They couldn't help but notice that their kids had suddenly started locking their doors at night. But they had attributed that to the kids' increasing desire for privacy and the impending rush of puberty. Neither David nor Michelle had mentioned to them their experiences with William. And even though Lorraine had already begun to feel a certain unease about the doll, she never made the connection until the morning Michelle woke her with a scream. But Lorraine had noticed William's inexplicable refusal to stay put weeks earlier. Nearly every day, she would have to put William back in his chair at least once, and often several times. She had no idea how the doll could keep tumbling out of the big chair. She wasn't able to knock the doll down without applying enough force to actually fling him from the chair, so she saw no way for him to simply fall out. But fall out he seemed to do. Over and over again. One afternoon, a few days before Michelle's morning scream, Lorraine hadn't been feeling well and so laid down for a brief afternoon nap. She awakened an hour or so later to find William in bed beside her. She was initially quite spooked, but soon deduced that one of the kids–who had come home from school while she slept–had placed the doll there as a joke.

It was only later that she decided otherwise. The day Michelle had her morning encounter with William, Nelson put the doll in the attic. He believed none of what the kids were saying, but agreed to hide the doll away to mollify them, for they were genuinely afraid. He told the story to my mother a few weeks later, and she told him that she'd like to have the doll if Nelson and Lorraine weren't planning to keep it around. Nelson agreed, and went to the attic to get it for her. And was unable to find it. Nelson tore the attic apart, but William was gone. That was nearly ten years ago, and William hasn't turned up again since.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End of chapter

No comment for this.


	6. Shino

Note:

KBL is something that I don't want to talk about, so don't ask me what's that.

I had censored some scenes in this story.

This is a true story. Names have been changed to protect the innocent.

* * *

"…I'm sure that I'm going to throw away my dolls." Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"Let's continue the competition! I can't wait to know the results!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok…" Sighed Shino.

* * *

There is a canal near my flows to the sea.

Together with my friends, Beng and Hock, I bought some live prawns and went there at around 11pm. Everything was perfect for fishing. The tide, the date of Chinese calender, and the location. All perfect.

When we reached there we immediately rigged up and cast our live prawns. We didn't talk much; we were there on a mission. Beng went to my left to fish near the bridge. Hock went to my right. This way we had a good spread over the area. After only ten minutes, Beng came to me and said,"Tang, I think there's no fish over here. We better pack up, don't waste time."

I looked at Beng incredulously. I had gone all the way to Lavender Street to buy live prawns and this friend of mine was telling me to pack up when we haven't even used half the bait. I told him straight off:"We've only been here ten minutes. Come on man, how come you so impatient one?(Singapore English)"

Beng replied that he didn't feel like fishing anyway, and that this place has no fish, and he went over to join Hock. After a while, both of them went to the back, sat down to drink from their thermos and ate their snacks.

The Encounter I stood beside the bridge and cast my prawn near the pillar. I was enjoying myself, hunting for my quarry.

After a few minutes, I heard someone running through the bushes behind me. I thought it was Beng running up to give me a scare, so I turned around. There was nobody.

I assumed it must have been my imagination, so I resumed fishing. After another 30 seconds, I heard the footsteps again. This time whoever it was had to be a metre or so behind me, but he seemed to be running around from left to right. I was fed up with all this horsing around, I turned around sharply to scold Beng.

"Beng! Don't play a foo….." Again, there was nobody.

I quickly scanned the area. There was nobody in the vicinity! The closest people were Beng and Hock, but even they were at least 50 metres away. Suddenly, my hair stood on end. Because that only meant one thing. I briskly walked over to the guys, and I could see that both of them also looked quite scared.

"Come let's go back, Beng you're right, this place got no fish."

Neither of us said anything on the way back. But when we reached home, Beng explained what had happened.

"There was this Malay policeman, he was quite tall about 6 foot and he had a very angry expression on his face. When I was fishing by the bridge he kept charging towards my body, like a bull. But every time he came to contact me he bounced off. He tried charging to me a few times, like as though he was unhappy that I was standing there. I hinted to you to pack up, but you didn't get the hint, so I and Hock went behind. Then you went over to that spot. From where we were, we could see the policeman running towards you, but every time you turned around, he disappeared into thin air. You better thank your lucky stars man, otherwise you might have been possessed or something."

I was shocked. So ghosts really exist?

I checked with my uncle, who has stayed in Bedok area since his childhood. He said:

"Aiyah, you should have told me you were going there. In the 1970s, the gangster Koh Sek Lim killed a Malay policeman near the bridge. Came out in the newspapers. The gangster challenged the policeman, "You want to catch us right? Meet us at the bridge on this date and time and you can catch us." Of course, the unfortunate policeman was stupid to go alone - he was stabbed to death by the gang. Koh told the police that the murder was committed as 'an example to the police'."

So there we have it. It could not have been Beng's imagination, because he described the ghost perfectly without knowing about the murder. Back in the 1970s he was only a toddler. It could not have been my imagination either, because I was interested in fishing for fish, not looking for such experiences.

One frequently reads about people asking in the Fishing Singapore Forum etc.

"Where to catch fish? What time to catch fish?"

I am worried for these beginners.

The Liang Court Experience

Diehard fishos like me don't get scared by just one incident. So there I was back to my old habits a couple of months later. This time I became braver. This time I chose to fish alone because I had learnt from a number of occasions not to rely on impatient 'kakis'(kids).

It is known among KBL enthusiasts that the mother KBLs (larger than 5kg) need to go to brackish (half salt half fresh) water to breed. The salinity of the water is conducive for their eggs, according to researchers.

In the River, the correct salinity is only found behind xxx. I went to the area behind xxx and started spinning my live prawn. I could see the people enjoying themselves.

I wondered what I was doing here on a Saturday night.

Suddenly out of the blue I felt that the faces of a few people were staring at me. You know the feeling right? When someone is looking at you, you can feel it. But the strange thing was that I was the only person in the vicinity. Now let me assure you that I was not trying to imagine things. I was here to hunt KBL, and my mind was set on fishing, not such eerie thoughts. I tried to ignore it, but the sudden image of faces (men and women) just appeared in my mind.

It spooked me a bit, and I figured there that this place was "unclean". I immediately packed up my tackle box and left. Later I asked my father about it and he told me that a car had crashed into the river at the spot where I was fishing a few years ago. (During the era when The Warehouse was happening) All the passengers died of drowning because they could not get out of the car. I do not wish to draw any inferences from this incident, for it could be purely my imagination. I'm sure if Beng was around with me that night he could tell me what he saw.

* * *

That doesn't scare you right?

If it does, skip chapter 11, Sakura's story. It's going to be gruesome.

Really.


	7. Lee

"That was a great one, Shino-san!" Lee said, looking at Shino.

"Thank you." Shino said.

"After Shino's turn is… Lee-san's turn!" Chouji said with a beam on his face.

"Oh really? It's fast."Lee commented, surprised.

"Well then, I guess that I can only speak up."

/

A lady and her husband due to unexplained situation aborted her baby at one time in their life. Perhaps it was due to financial reasons but the reason was never revealed. After a few years later, they decided to try for a baby but with no avail. Chinese believed that abortion needed to be done in a careful manner with prayers to ease the infant spirit especially if the fetus has already formed its shape. However, the lady and her husband failed to perform any prayers for their unborn child at that time as they did not know that rituals needed to be done.

On one afternoon while the lady waited for her friends for tea at a local restaurant, she could suddenly feel something brushing against her leg. As she was wearing skirt at that time, she thought that the wind must be blowing but after second thoughts, she looked under the table to see if there was anything. She saw nothing. Again, she suddenly felt the brush and peered under the table. Nothing was underneath and when she felt the brush for the third time, she suddenly thought of her unborn child. Could that brush be her unborn child? She thought to herself ?Child, if you are really my child then brush my leg again? and as she finished thinking, she felt a brush on her leg. Excitedly, she thought to herself again ?Child, if you are really my unborn child, reveal yourself? and she unveiled the table cloth to see a very cute little girl peering up at her with her black brown eyes clinging on to her feet.

Soon, she brought back her unborn child to her house where she pampered her ghost daughter with toys she bought from stores. As days passed by, her husband realized her oddity and thought that the stress of wanting to be pregnant has gotten into her. It did not occur to him at all that his wife was playing with their ghost daughter and refused to believe in ghost until he met the young Buddhist monk at a local temple. At this point, the young Buddhist monk immediately felt that something was wrong with his family and asked to be brought to their house.

The young Buddhist monk immediately felt a presence and could see the ghost daughter hiding behind her mother with the young Buddhist monk explained to the couple the importance of going to the temple. Yet again, the husband did not believed the young Buddhist monk. Not until one night he woke to find his wife missing. When he found her in the bathroom, he saw that she was laughing and playing in the bathtub with someone invisible. The next day, he contacted the young Buddhist monk to seek for help. The young Buddhist monk immediately arrived at their house and both of them managed to convince the lady and her ghost daughter to visit the temple.

On the way there, the young Buddhist monk could see that the lady was piggy-back riding her ghost daughter and asked the lady if she always felt backache. The lady replied yes. The young Buddhist monk thought to herself, ?Little Child, why are making your mother to piggy back you? At that point of time, the little child turned her head 180 degrees to look at the young Buddhist monk and told her that it was none of her business. The young Buddhist monk immediately apologized and the little child turn her head back front.

As soon as the lady stepped into the temple, she realized that her daughter was missing and as the chief Buddhist explained to the couple the situation she heard her daughter crying telling the lady that they meant to harm her. The lady panicked and screamed to everyone that she was not about to let anyone harm her daughter again and ran away from the temple.

After this incident, the young Buddhist monk never saw the couple again although she heard that the lady has already gone crazy.

I'll also show you a sweet dream next chapter.


	8. Tenten

Hi.

/

"So that's it Lee?"Tenten asked.

"Yup. Your turn now." Lee answered.

/

Heard of anybody who had done abortions? Is it as simple as letting the doctor handles the physical?

Is there any spiritual bit that needs attention?

According to some religion, once you abort a baby, you are supposed to give him/her a ritual so he/she can go to be become part of your family name which is necessary for him/her to reincarnate. The same thing applies for miscarriages.

In the Chinese custom, it is believed that a life starts at foetus. Therefore in calculation of age by the Chinese calendar, there is an addition of one more year.

I'm going to reveal a story about an incident several years ago. My family had never believed in the paranormal. When my mum had a miscarriage many decades ago, she didn't even did any rituals because she just don't believe in such things, but one incident that happened one night were going to change that forever.

On this particular night, the phone suddenly rang in the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep then so my mum woke up and went to pick up the phone. On the phone the voice was my sister's. The voice said "Mummy mummy, teach me how to play poker." My mum then peeks into my sister's room and found her to be asleep. This is interestingly then how come she can be on the line asking her about poker? She then looks at the clock and it reads 12am sharp. She felt spooked and throw down the phone and went back to sleep. The next day in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, then phone rang again. This time my mum looks at the clock and it is 12am sharp. Feeling very spooked, she then take the call, the voice was my sister's voice again, this time she ask for help. She said "Help help! Some dogs are chasing me! " My mum throw down the phone and the next day she went to consult a bomoh.

The bomoh told her that the child which was miscarriage more than 20 years ago had found her and wanted to be accepted to be part of the family line. The rituals then were called KAI GUANG in Chinese. It is mean to officially accept the dead as being a part of the family. After that ritual, my mum fell sick for a couple of weeks as her spiritual strength isn't that strong. So do you think abortion will solve your problems? Do you believe it bring another set of problems in the future?

/

Feel free to post your answers in the reviews.

I'll be working on another few chapter which I will be uploading one-shot.


	9. Ino

"Hey, did you all know that the Konoha hospital is haunted?" Ino asked the gang.

"Really?"Sakura asked, scared.

"Yeah!" Ino replied with a stern look on her face.

"I always had the third eye, or so called sixth sense since I was young. So I can see ghost." She continued.

"Carry on!"Tenten hushed Ino.

"Fine with me…."

/

There was always rumour, going around for some time in the hospital. There something was "inside" the building. But of course, most of the story aren't real, most of them a fragment of the imaginative human mind. But how can you explain this story? Here is a story about a certain hospital...

In this hospital, there have always been complaining from the patients that they were been disturbed in the middle of the night. There would always be knocking loud enough to wake them up, and there would also be reports of pinching by "thin air". After some checking out, it seems that all those cases are related on one point. All the complainer's would have been warded inside this particular ward (The name eludes me; let's just call it Ward A.) It seem pretty harmless, but over time, the complains got more and more wild. Soon they had no choice but to close down the ward. However, a doctor offered to "try" out the ward for a night before it close. What happened made his skin crawl.

He was seated in his bed in Ward A. The lights were still brightly lit. He was reading a book he had just bought to keep him accompany. It was nearing 9 o'clock in the morning. He yawns.

Just then, something seems to move in the far corner of his eyes. He whips over, expecting to see "something interesting". But all that he sees was the chair and the decorative painting on the wall.

Disappointed yet relived, he sighs.

9.30PM

The wards light are turned off. The doctor switch on his personal lamp that is above his head.

Continuing to read his book, he ignores much of the surrounding…

10 PM

The doctor has had enough of reading the book. He decided to retire for the night. Leaving the light on, he falls asleep.

10.30PM

Slight rattering awoke him. He stared at the source of the sound. It seems to have come over his left side, where the chair was located. He also found that a part of his arm seems slightly pinched. He made a mental note before going back to sleep.

10.50PM

Something woke him up. It seems the light was disturbing his rest. He reached out and switch off the light before retiring back to bed.

11.10PM

He awoke with a start. He had a bad feeling churning in his gut. Something was not right. The chair which had been on his left side has been place directly in front of the bed. In the moonlight, he could make a blanch shape sitting on the chair. That jolted him awake. Now fully conscious, he realise that someone, or something was mumbling to him. He spinned his head over to his left, where the chair was.

He saw….

Several dark figures, staring back at him. Unlike the one sit in the chair, these dark figures had red bloodshot eyes. He also saw that more and more of these figures were climbing out of the painting on the wall. Spooked out, he screamed. Those "stuff" just stared back at him hollowly... He fainted...

After that incident, the ward was sealed for quite a while before a priest was engaged to remove the painting on the wall. Soon after the painting was removed, it seems that everything is alright.

/

Haha. Not funny.

Review people!


	10. Sasuke

So this is the chapter about Sasuke telling his story.

The story was not by me, just to tell you that.

/

"Well, at least it isn't that bad, Ino pig!" Sakura discriminated Ino.

"How dare you say my story is stupid ! Make your story better than mine ,then!" Ino challenged Sakura.

"Calm down. At least let me finish my story before you two fight!" Sasuke interrupted them.

" HN!"

/

I'd used the Ouija Board a lot in the past. Usually, it would only work if there were over three people using it and I was not wearing my pentacle, which I was always hesitant to take off because it is considered protection from spirits and it was a gift from my parents when I was young.

The last time I used my Ouija Board was two years ago. I had a rather bad experience with it and haven't touched it once since that night. A year before that night, I was using it with my friends. That was the first time we met a spirit who called himself James. He said he had this crush on my sister's best friend, Becky, and hated another of her friends, Jess. That same night, Jess fell down the stairs and she told us that it felt like she had been pushed. We didn't really worry about it too much. Thought it was just a coincidence.

Then a year later, we used it again at my birthday party around 11:00. It was the day after Halloween, which is one of those days where it is very easy to communicate using the Ouija Board. It was me and 4 friends, including Kaname, who had absolutely no interest in the Ouija Board at first. She thought it was a great big joke.

We started using the board and we began talking to a female spirit and I can't remember anything about her, though. After awhile, she suddenly stopped talking and no matter what, she wouldn't reply to anything we said. We waited a few more moments and finally, she replied. But it wasn't her. It was a male, he told us. When we asked his name, he spelled out the name, James. Now, there were only two out of the six of us that knew about James. Myself, and my friend,Makiko. And I was sure that none of us were controlling it.

Kaname started getting more interested in it and finally came over to use it with us because James mentioned her directly. He told us that she was the reincarnation of his killer, who killed him by hitting him over the head with a hammer. We even asked him what he thought of all of us (he said some pretty nasty things, too) and when he got to Kaname, he kept going on and on about how much he wanted to kill her. We asked some more things such as when he died, his killer's name, etc, and we ended up switching off once in awhile so that some of us were at the computer looking some of this up and some of us were at the Ouija Board. While we were on the computer, we actually found some stuff on his killer. Eventually, we even found a link that was titled, 'Danny Killing James', or something of the sort.

Eventually, when we were all back again, James decided to ask one of my friends to leave because he didn't want her there. So she got up and left the room. And then he kept going, asking us one by one to leave the Ouija Board. Kaname (The 'reincarnation' of James's killer) and one of my friends, Tenshi, were the only two left. We stopped that immediately, realizing what he was trying to do because we know that using the Ouija Board alone can lead to possession. James was attempting to get everyone to leave so that he could 'possess' Kaname. We ran back to the board and immediately said goodbye, taking a long break after that.

We came back awhile later and said Hello only to find James still there. It was kind of like he was there waiting for us. We talked for awhile longer, but eventually he asked us word-for-word, "Can I come in?" I know that if a spirit asks to do anything that he could physically do in the physical world, that would be like inviting him into the physical world. And he was trying to get us to invite him. We didn't even answer him and immediately said goodbye.

We were so scared that night, we couldn't even get ourselves to sleep upstairs at all because that's where we were using it. We ended up falling asleep during a movie because we couldn't get to sleep at all.

So, some of you might be thinking, "Well, somebody was probably controlling it the whole time." I considered that, but then I realized that none of us were there the entire time. We were switching off, some of us at the computer and some of us at the Ouija Board.

That is why I haven't used my Ouija Board in two years.

/

Not scary at all, isn't it?

The next one will be, just to prepare you guys well.


	11. Sakura

Hi.

This chapter's story is written by Li xin akaToshiro.

I hope that this will not scare you cuz it's going to be gruesome!

/

"It's your turn now Sakura!" Sasuke reminded her.

"Fine. Anyway, I'm going to start soon."

/

John sat down in the abandoned hut, his hands cold and numb. There were once five people camping with him. However, he was the only left. The others were dead. He turned his shivering body to look at his best friend Fay, who died an hour ago, his body lying motionlessly on the hard ground, as cold as ice. He turned away and buried his face in his icy hands. This was not what he had signed up for; he had not signed up to die but his mind told him that he would be next. He did not want to die. Nobody wants.

Two days ago…

"Hey check this out john!" Fay shouted, smacking a piece of paper into his face. John took the paper and read it aloud. Henry, jack, Norman and Fay, his best friends, crowded around him.

"School camp this June holiday, for all sixth grade students to take part in. Not for the faint hearted ones."

Fay held their hands in the air and shouted, "I had signed our whole gang for it!"

Everyone cheered except for John. There was a weird feeling deep in his heart as he knew that this was not right. He passed the paper to a few other students but the others students told him that they could not see any paper. A creepy feeling conjured up his spine as John asked who handed this form to him. "Relax! An old man gave it to me! He isn't doing any harm!" Fay said." Then where is he now?" John asked. "Well…he sort of disappeared into thin air. Humans can't do that. Just kidding around with you!"

The next day…

"Are you ready?" Fay asked as his four friends as they packed their bags. "Hey john, nice underwear." Norman whispered. John blushed. After packing, they hiked deep into the forest, leaded by Fay. "Do you think this is the right way?" Jack asked. Suddenly in front of them stood a pile of letters. The letters are addressed to this person called anonymous. His phone number was 4444 4444. Henry went towards the letters and called him (the person).

Suddenly, Henry screamed.

He dropped his hand phone and started tugging at something invincible, something that does not exist in this world. The surrounding air turns icy. Fear creped down their spine as Henry screamed again. "Get it off me! Stop! Please have mercy! "And with that, Henry fell onto the ground with his eyes opened and half of his right ear ripped off. He jumped up and smirked "I'm right beside you! Hehe…" and dropped dead.

John buried his body and continued their journey.

The morning went in a blur as they looked around defensively. They did not want to end up like Henry. The truth came and they had to admit it. They were lost in the forest. At midnight, jack slit his throat due the shock that he cannot overcome. Norman felt like doing the same thing.

The next morning….

While they were walking aimlessly in the forest and explorer came out of nowhere. As they met, he told the boys about the forest.

"I had a family of five. One day, a man came to my house in this forest and asked for food. The next thing we know is that my wife is dropped to the ground, her head started bleeding. She screamed something like the knife. The next thing was that a knife that was held by the man slit her throat from ear to ear and her throat dangled out. It was a gruesome sight. The next thing that I know is that mine was out too."

"But you're still here!" Norman cried.

"You see, I don't even exist in this place. I'm a ghost. And you shall be the life that I will take! Hahahaha!"

He pointed at Norman and vanished.

"Ouch... my throat…"

Blood gushed out from the wound as an invisible knife slit his throat and his jaw was severed. Norman screamed throughout when the wound got bigger and wider.

"It's either me or you, John…."Even before he could finish his sentence, an invisible hook smashed the back of Fay's head and he was dead too.

Instead of screaming, John wept.

There was a knocking on the door.

John opened and saw his parents and teacher outside.

"Let us get you out of this place." John's parents told him.

He left the forest.

The next day…

"Headlines: STUDENTS FOUND DEAD IN XXX FOREST!" John said to himself.

"Never enter the forest…" He said.

/

The results are in the next chapter!

/

I hope that that doesn't scare you much.


	12. Results?

"So who's the winner? " Naruto asked, elated to know the results.

"Um…Sasuke's one is scary, so is Kiba's…" Hinata stated out.

"Then what about mine? Isn't it scary too?" Naruto pleaded the rest of the gang.

"Well, it's lame." Sakura said.

When sakura finished her sentence, the phone rang.

It scared the daylight out of them.

Naruto ,this being his house, went to pick up the phone. He screamed when he saw the number.

"What's wrong? " Hinata asked while shivering.

Lee went to pick up the phone.

He did the same thing as Naruto when he saw the caller ID .

This time, the rest of the gang went to pick up the phone as well. They, too screamed.

The number was 4444 4444.

Sasuke , the bravest out of the gang, went to pick up the phone.

"Hello? He shuddered.

"Tell them not to make fun of my story. " a voice said at the end of the line.

Sasuke ran out of Naruto's house.

The rest ran away too (remember, this is AU!) .

Naruto called konohamaru.

"hey , you can come out now. "

"What come out?"

"Dumbass! Come out from where ever you are!"

"I'm at home!"

Shocked.

Naruto was shocked.

He checked the rooms and indeed,

Konohamaru was not there.

He ran out of his house immediately.

"Hehe."

"Told cha not to make fun of me…"

* * *

And that's it.

But not to worry, I will make another chapter.

Wait for it!


	13. The End

The next day, after the story telling competition, everyone went to school for some CCA training.

As you know, the gang study in the same school and they would hang out together.

But Naruto was absent from school.

They called his hand phone, ransacked his house, but to no avail.

He was found dead several months later.

His badly decomposed body was later found in a waterlogged swamp, stuck beneath a huge fallen tree trunk.

Apparently, he was running in the dark and he could not see his footing, so he slip and fell into the swamp.

It seems that he drowned to death.

And the most 'amazing' part is that when he died, his watch showed…

12 am.

The investigaters informed the gang about it.

Needless to say, they were all shocked.

After hearing the news, Ino and Sakura fainted.

"So the winner is..." Kiba begined at Naruto's funeral.

"Naruto." The rest of the gang answered.

But they did not know how to celebrate it.

At least for them...

/

A sequel will be made if I have the time.

If it happens to be the case, the story will be as if the characters are trapped in their own story.

Something to look forward to, isn't it?

I hope that Li xin will help me with that.

Thanks.

Sweet dreams…


End file.
